Ryo
"I may be an assassin, but everything I did, everything we did, was for the good of the humanity. For not the innocent people suffered like I did." - Ryo to Riley, telling his past. Ryo, also known by his nickname Robin Hood, is the youngest member of assassin organization Night Raid. Appearence Ryo is a tall, sleek young boy with dark pink hair with a small ponytail behind his back, green eyes and a scar on his left eye that he suffered from his childhood trauma, and an earring in his right ear. He wears a black vest with hood over his light shirt and a handkerchief to put in the mouth in case of being unrecognizable, black fingerless gloves, green pants and torn blue loafers. Personality At first he appeared to have a cold and calm side, on his enemies where he kills them, showing no mercy, to punish them for their gross crimes. His sentence before using his teigu is "Eyes on Target" and after is "Target down". But Ryo turns out to be a kind-hearted and playful person. His closest friends are Tatsumi, Akame and Leone. He gets along well with his sister, sometimes they are always in fights, but they love each other, and Mine is always overprotective with him, which irritates sometimes. They also argued for a senseless white stone that had been stolen by her just to tease him. He's even more mature than his sister. He is very proud person, because of his nickname. Occasionally, he teases someone, just to have fun with his friends, but especially at Mine. Still, he's a determinated boy with many goals, an inspiration to his friends, being the youngest and most talented member. Backstory Ryo was born in the western borders of the Empire and became an orphan pretty early. He spent on his childhood living on the streets, he was an outsider and was sometimes abused due to his foreign half blood. He was never alone, he was protected by his older sister, Mine who ends up being beaten. One of these situations, he gained a deep scar on his left eye and he always covered it with his handkerchief. They later joined the Revolutionary Army to end the corruption of the empire and stop watching children being discriminated against as the siblings were. He's not skilled with guns and swords so he receives a arrow and bows. That's where he gets his personal nickname: Robin Hood, for having an incredible vision of hitting a target in the blink of an eye, without fail from afar. His sister first named him on a book of a protagonist with the same name and talent, and everyone who belonged to Night Raid began to call him by his nickname, instead on his real name, just for fun, but they call him. -in only in combat, and at the same time he stops using his handkerchief on his eye, to put on his neck. Teen Warriors Ryo and Night Raid meet Saiyan Twins and their team Teen Warriors, ended up joining forces, and shows a great interest on Riley, ever since their first meet (First as enemies and then allies, first person to tell his past and his true name, instead calling him by his nickname). They fight together in the war against the prime minister and the young emperor, resulting being one the last survivor of Night Raid. He ends up losing his friends and family, he recovers, but never did when his sister sacrificed herself to save the man she loved. He denied everything and ends in depression. "Lost" completely his skills and refuses to be called by his nickname. Ryo eventually recovered after his sweet conversation he had with Riley where their relationship began to evolve further, where the young saiyan came to realize how falling in love with a boy is complicated and difficult, but she has always denied it. And it was thanks to her that Ryo participated in the final battle. After that, Ryo becomes a ally of the team and falls in love with Riley for everything she did with him and finds a new family. Equipament and abilities Ryo wields his special teigu BlackHawk: Commander. It contains several different kinds of arrows: normal arrows, arrows with different elements, for example fire and lightning, arrows with different sizes (small and large) and a flash arrow, which can explode, causing a lot of damage. With that imperial arms, Ryo can shoot at his target without fail, near and far away. When he runs out of arrows, he uses a device for his evolution. Although not very skilled in swords and shotguns, thanks to his special attack is able to transform a powerful arrow that fires like a fire rifle, named Gunner Bow. - Mayday Splash + Gunner Bow - Combination between Riley's Mayday Splash and Ryo's Commander's Trump Card. Hand to hand combat - When does not have his bow and arrows, he has good hand fighting skills. Likes * His nickname * His girlfriend Riley * His family * His older sister Mine; sometimes * Teasing people * Doing the right thing * Hamburger and chips * Night Raid * Hunting with Akame * Teen Warriors * His parther and brother figure Jack * Tatsumi * His adoptive father Chris and his adoptive older sister Allison * Hawkeye Dislikes * Being alone again * Suffer * Corruption * Descrimination * The Jaegers * Greedy * His scar; not anymore * His sister Mine annoying him * Riley being hurt or worse * Prime Minister and the Emperor * His adoptive grandfather Gerald and his adoptive aunt Kate * Harcos Trivia * Ryo will make his debut appearance in Teen Warriors meet Night Raid. * Ryo’s inspirations:''' '''Killua (HunterxHunter), Mine (Akame ga Kill - older sister), Robin Hood (Kevin Costner movie), Hawkeye (Clint Barton) (Marvel), Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z). * Ryo is five years younger than Mine. Sometimes he's more mature than her. According to Tatsumi, he himself was quite shocked after learning that they were really siblings despite being completely different from each other. * Ryo is currently in a romantic relationship with Riley after being the first person to open up since he lost his family. He shared his first kiss with Riley when he had one of his panic attacks, just as Lydia did with Stiles. * Ryo is also called in other nicknames by his new friends: Robin Hood Jr, because they think he really was the son of the legendary Robin Hood, Ryo Hood, Hawkeye Jr. or Arrow boy. * Ryo's favourite food is burger with chips. * After the death of all Night Raid members (except Akame and Najenda) he served as an ally of Teen Warriors. He makes his first adventure in Saiyan Twins meet Van Helsing (Film). * In Rebirth of Our Friends!, Ryo and Night Raid become official members of Teen Warrios. * Ryo shares a brotherly bond and a great partnership with Jack where they form a great relationship, as he had with Tatsumi. He's often teased due his relationship with his twin sister. * Later on Ryo developpes a close father-son relationship with Chris as he ressembles of his late only daughter, after in Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Akame ga Kill! is adopted by him. As soon as Allison and Mine are brought back from the dead, they form a complete family. After that he owns "Ryo Argent". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Archers Category:Orphans Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Active Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Argent Family Category:Boyfriends Category:Teen Warriors Category:Mature Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Night Raid Category:Love Interests Category:Riley & Ryo Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teen Warriors' allies Category:Characters with Character development‏‎ Category:Characters with Scars Category:Nephews